Nocturne
by Ikuto Tsuki
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi,un Muy conocido violinista, lleva a su casa a una desconocida chica de pelo rosa. Pero no sabia que Easter tenia unos planes con ella. Podrá esa misteriosa chica alejar la oscuridad que tiene Ikuto?. Aunque Jamás se sabe lo que puede pasar por la cabeza de un Peli Azul.


_**Nocturne**_

* * *

><p><strong>A veces la noche es la única compañía de uno.<strong>

** La luna alumbrando oscuridades en la ciudad, pero sigo viendo lo negro de este lugar…No lo sé**

**Si…eso podrá algún día cambiar…Tal vez Si.**

* * *

><p>Era una noche oscura. Donde las calles a estas horas, no había casi nadie. Los árboles se movían al Leve viento que soplaba. Y solamente se podía divisar con la luz de la luna, a un cierto joven, vestido de negro, recostado en su habitación mirando hacia ella.<p>

El chico, cerró los ojos, al parecer pensaba.

Las nubes tapaban la luna. El abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama.

_Pov Ikuto_

Algo debería hacer. Algo que logre aunque sea un segundo llamar mi atención, verdaderamente…

Me levanto, voy al balcón, miro la oscuridad de aquí…Me siento muy solo…

Levante el estuche de mi violín, y salte por el balcón, recorrí las calles vacías de la ciudad.

Mire a las únicas personas que seguían caminando a estas horas. La mayoría felices. Con su familia. Con alguien. Decidí ignorarlos.

A veces es cansador, que tu vida sea siempre rutinaria. Estaba cansado de esto.

Vi cómo se nublaba el cielo.

Llegue a un parque vacío. Saque de mi estuche, mi violín. Y me puse a tocar, era lo único que lograba relajarme de esta vida. Me ponía a pensar, que tal vez no era tan malo.

Me deje llevar por la música.

Entonaba **_Nocturne_**. Una melodía para la noche.

El viento soplaba, mientras seguía tocando.

* * *

><p><em><strong> -Nocturne-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aún me preguntaba como termine en esto.<p>

Trayendo a una chica a mi casa, cuyo pelo es de un extraño color Rosa…Y volvía a pensarlo. ¿Cómo termine en esto!?...

_Flash Back_

Termine de tocar, cuando voltee y me encontré con unos ojos color Ámbar, mirándome con curiosidad.

La mire y me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme. Cuando me habló.

-Tocas muy hermoso- Dijo ella mientras me sonreía, pero aun note cierta curiosidad en ella.

La ignore y me fui caminando, voltee para ver si ya se había ido, pero me sorprendí al verla sentarse a la orilla de un estanque…

Me arrepentiría de esto luego. Suspire y me encamine hacia ella.

_Pov Normal_

El chico, de unos misteriosos ojos Zafiro, se sentó enfrente de la chica. Mirando para otro lado.

-Se puede saber, ¿qué hace alguien como tú, a esta hora de la noche?-Le dijo él a ella que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Bueno yo…escape- Dijo con tristeza, esperando que el peli azul le respondiera.

_Pov Amu_

Me encontraba hablando con un chico de unos hermosos ojos Zafiro y…PERO QUE DIGO?! Controlate Amu, No te desubiques…

_Pov Ikuto_

Escapo…que curiosidad.

-Y se puede saber, porque?- Le dije mirándola.

-Este, pues, larga historia-Me dijo

-Tengo tiempo- Le dije enseguida. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

_Fin Flash Back_

Estoy acá, ofreciéndole una habitación a una chica, que ni conozco, creo que me he vuelto loco.

-Gracias- Me dijo ella entrando a la habitación.

-De nada, es lo que podía ofrecer, a menos que quieras dormir conmigo- Le dije burlista apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

-NO!- Se estaba poniendo bastante roja, es fácil de molestar. Creo que no ha sido tan mala idea después de todo. Me iba a divertir

_Pov Amu_

Estaba en el cuarto que me había ofrecido este chico.

Cuando me dijo algo realmente vergonzoso…

-Jajajajajajaja- Se empezó a revolcar por el piso riéndose descontrolada mente.

-PERVERTIDO!- Le grite tirándole almohadas.

-Realmente no quieres que te de…cariño?- Me dijo con su voz sensual.

-NOOO! Fuera de aquí!- Le dije empujándolo afuera de la habitación, seguidamente cerré la puerta.

Él pareció levantarse, y se puso a caminar, escuchaba los pasos, no muy lejos escuche que cerro la puerta de su habitación. Me puse a analizar y me daba 5 pasos. Eso significa que…

* * *

><p><em><strong> -Nocturne-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me desperté perezosamente, mire a mi alrededor, ya era de día.<p>

Estire mis brazos bostezando.

Estaba cansada, anoche no dormí tan bien

Me puse a recordar lo que había pasado.

_Flash Back_

Estaba durmiendo al lado de la habitación de él. Me puse a concluir luego de que se fue.

Toc Toc

Escuche que tocaban en las puertas del balcón, abrí las cortinas para encontrar con el peli azul.

Oh Genial

Abrí las puertas y él entro.

-Sucedió algo?-Le pregunte mirándolo.

-Si, aún no se tu nombre- Me dijo mirándome.

-Hace falta que lo sepas?-Camine hasta afuera del balcón.

-Si, si te vas a quedar aquí, necesito saber tu nombre- Me dijo. Pero si le decía…seria peligroso.

-No quiero- Le dije, me sorprendió cuando se subió al balcón con agilidad y me levanto entre sus brazos.

-PERO QUE HACES?!- Le dije gritándole.

-Dime tu nombre o te caes- Me dijo mirándome simplemente.

-No te atreverías- Le dije con seguridad, pero me soltó, y cuando creí que esto iba a ser el fin, me volvió a agarrar

-Claro que puedo- Dijo desafiadoramente.

-N-no- Le dije simplemente mirando para otro lado.

-Como quieras- Me dijo posicionándose.

-NO! Espera- Le grite asustada

-Jajajaja, en serio crees que te dejare caer?- Me dijo riéndose, entonces lo golpee y patalee, grave error.

Estaba cayendo, a una gran velocidad.

Espere el impacto, algo que jamás alcanzo a llegar. Me encontraba en los brazos de él de ojos Zafiro, como la noche. Aterrizo con una gran agilidad .

Levante el rostro para ver el suyo, me tenía entre sus brazos, y él me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_Fin Flash Back_

Bueno, en realidad fue una noche más dura para él, ya que si termino en el piso con gran habilidad, le agarro un calambre. Por lo cual, yo le tuve que hacer masajes. Mientras me decía cosas pervertidas.

_Flash Back_

-Masajea un poco más suave, me duele-Dijo él aunque realmente no mostraba ningún signo de dolor en su rostro.

-Bueno…- Le dije masajeando su pierna más suavemente.

-Te estas quejando cuando fue tu culpa que este así- Me dijo solamente mirando al techo.

-Pero tú eres por querer saber mi nombre- Le dije fulminándolo con mi mirada.

-No importa, eres tan gallina que ni siquiera te atreverías a decírmelo- Me dijo desafiante con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y eso es lo que hiso para que me enoje.

-Claro que si! La gran Amu Hinamori no pierde ante nada!- Le dije orgullosamente, después pensé en lo que dije y me arrepentí.

-Jajaja, Claro Amu, Pero él gran Ikuto Tsukiyomi te ha ganado en esta- Me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Yo bufe ante esto. Y le apreté duro la pierna.

-Es lo único que tienes?-Dijo indiferente, me dijo, yo abrí al todo mis ojos, que no le dolia? Entonces empece a apretar en varias posiciones y de varias formas su pierna. Me puse arriba de ella, me senté en el piso y la apreté con el codo, pero ninguna le afecto, este chico parece de hierro.

-Ya terminaste de jugar?- Me dijo mirando para otro lado con sus manos posicionadas

En el cuello.

-Que no que te dolia?- Le dije enojada. Sentándome en la cama.

-Ah, eso no es dolor- Me dijo indiferente.

Pero de un momento a otro él se posiciono encima mió y sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Se estaba acercando y me susurro al oído

-Quieres que te muestre el dolor y a los pocos segundos…el placer?- Me dijo sensualmente.

Me puse roja como un tomate-PERVERTIDO!- Le grite y lo empujaba en el pecho para que se saliera de encima…

Pero no funcionaba.

-Jajajajajaja-Se tiro en el piso a reir- No te rias! –Le dije y enojada Sali de su habitación, me fui a la mia aún mi cara ardiendo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Suspire. Me vesti

-Bueno, por lo menos se su nombre- Dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación ya vestida.

-Él nombre de quién?- Dijo el cruzando por el pasillo como si nada.

-Ikuto!-Dije saltando del susto

-Jajaja- Se rio mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Baje a los segundos al comedor también y nos pusimos a desayunar, en silencio, y me puse a mirarlo con curiosidad, aún no entendía como es que me permitio estar en su casa.

-Sabes que es de pervertidos mirar a uno cuando come?- Dijo burlista mirándome con una sonrisa.

-N-No te estaba mirando!- Le dije nerviosa, mirando para otro lado. Pero de repente

Sentí su mano en mi mentón y lo mire a los ojos, quedando perdida en esos Zafiros. Y se rio.

-No sabes mentir Amu- Me dijo alejándose hacia el living.

Hice un puchero y me senté a ver tele.

A los minutos Ikuto bajo de su habitación serio, como si estuviera algo…Triste?

-Saldre, no le abras la puerta a nadie-Me dijo y salio por la puerta de la casa.

_**Pov Ikuto**_

Me molestaba tener que trabajar aún para Easter, todo por culpa de mi padre, él me metio en esto.

Estaba en dirección allí.

Llegue y toque la puerta. Me abrierón y como siempre entre a la oficina.

-Bien Ikuto, tienes una nueva misión- Me dijo el hombre que estaba enfrente de mi.

Lo mire con indiferencia, esperando que me dijera mi próxima "misión" lo que debía hacer.

-Debes secuestrar a una chica. Y luego recibirás más órdenes. Lo mire con molestia. Odia que me den ordenes. Pero tenia que cumplirlas. Como odio esto.

Luego me paso un sobre

Donde estaba la foto de la chica, nombre, apellido, y dirección.

-La chica es de una familia rica. Y necesitamos de ella, pero como al parecer ella, no tiene una muy buena relación con sus padres, te será fácil.

Me dijo, abri el sobre y me entontre fue con una cabellera rosa y el Nombre Amu en mayúsculas…

Lo mire de nuevo.

No puede ser…

* * *

><p><strong><em> -Nocturne- <span><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tema Nocturne. Un misterio, pero habra cosas bastante Interesantes...<em>**


End file.
